The Best Dreams Never Finish
by mistys twin
Summary: Nothing like the title... oh well... Ash and Misty are in a new town when suddenly, they cant be more than a meter away from each other at anytime! What will happen? AAMRN. R


Disclaimer: *checks all files and shakes head* Nope... apparently Satoshi   
Tajiri still owns Pokemon... and that I will own it by year 1 000 000...  
check back with me then why don't ya? Okey Pokeys? Also I don't own Stitch  
either... I'll own him and Lilo by year 1 000 000 aswell. *...* = things  
I'm adding in, '...' = thoughts, "..." and = Poke-translations.  
  
Charactors: Ash (13) Misty (13) Jessie? (18).  
  
Surfboard.  
  
www.pokemon.surfboard.stitch.carebears.bigfatliar.ash.misty.jessie.domino.za  
nna.traci.lilo.proudheartcat.jason.kaylee.pokemon.rule.traci's.funny.com.net  
.au/  
  
Chapter one: 2 Minds Connected  
  
What would happen?... If two minds connected?... And there was only one  
way?... To disconnect them?... And it happened to be?... Find true  
happiness?... And Stitch? If you couldn't move over 1 meter away from your  
crush?... And best friend?... Who happens to be the opposite sex? If Stitch  
would only appear?... To those who prove their love?... In a way no one  
would ever imagine? This is what happened... To two Pokemon trainers...  
Named Ash Ketchum... And Misty Waterflower...  
  
Misty Waterflower, an orange haired Water Pokemon Trainer who sometimes had  
a firey temper, was lying down on a chair in the Stitch City Pokemon Center.  
This town had a well known legend, but unfortunately Ash and Misty didn't  
know about it. It stated that when Stitch appeared infront of a group of  
people, the two who were closest would be cursed so that they could not move  
further than a meter away from each other and if they did, they would be  
shocked by an unknown force. This spell would connect the two peoples' minds  
until they told each other they love each other in a way no one would ever  
think of. Then Stitch would appear and the connection between the people  
would break. Misty gazed around the Pokemon Center noticing things which  
weren't in most other Pokemon Centers, there were lots of posters  
advertising things sold in the Poke-marts and one with a picture of Stitch  
on it. Misty thought it looked cute. She continued gazing around the room  
when she saw her best friend, Ash Ketchum, a black haired Pokemon Trainer  
aiming to be a Pokemon Master who was very stubborn. She sat up slowly and  
began to walk over to him. "Hey Ashy. How ya doin'?" Misty asked her friend  
who spun around the moment she began to talk. His Chocolate Brown Eye's  
looked right into her ocean blue ones making them both blush slightly.  
"There you are Mist! I've been looking all over for you! I just got a call  
from Prof. Oak and he invited us to the unveiling of a brand new Poke-ball!  
It's meant to be super rare and they are going to give one out to a random  
trainer! Come on, we've gotta go, it's starting in half an hour!" Ash  
grabbed onto Misty's arm and began to walk out of the Center, Misty draging  
along behind him.  
10 minutes later Ash and Misty were half way to the Stitch City Stadium  
where the unveiling was being held when there was a blue flash infront of  
them. It only lasted a second though. The next second, a little blue  
creature appeared infront of them. It looked like a little alien Pokemon and  
was very cute. It had black eyes and a large nose with 2 big ears on the  
side of its head and 2 extra arms inbetween the normal arms and legs. Two  
antennae stuck out the top of its head. Misty got hearts in her eyes as she  
saw the little creature smile up at it. "Oh how cute! Ash is it a..." Misty  
got cut short as she felt a strong sorce of energy pull her and Ash towards  
each other, their bodies collided and it all stopped as fast as it had  
started. "Woah... what was all that about Ash?" Misty clutched her head as a  
sharp pain filled it. Ash too held onto his head.  
"I... don't know Misty... but whatever it was, it was weird." Ash said to  
Misty and took his hands away from his head now that the pain had stopped.  
Then suddenly a light switched on in Ash's head. "Wait a minute, didn't that  
little creature look like the thing on the poster in the Pokemon Center?...  
Oh well we'll figure all this out later we've got to get to the Stadium."  
Ash began to run off when he got zapped by an invisible force. He fell to  
the ground in a heap and Misty ran upto him.  
"Oh Ash! Are you okay?" Misty asked helping her friend up from the ground.  
"What is all this about?" Misty asked Ash as he re-gained his sence of  
balance.  
"I don't know. C'mon. Lets go." Ash stepped forward again when Misty  
suddenly pulled him back. A lightning bolt lashed down on the place Ash had  
been standing a second before. "O...kay then..."  
"Ash, I think we'd better, stay close together. I remember hearing about a  
thing like this. It was on a show which talked about all the different  
legends in the world and what they meant. I think they said something about  
seeing an alien like creature in Stitch Town, if you saw it, you and the  
person you were closest to would not be able to walk further than a meter  
away from each other if you saw it... I think we could have just seen that  
creature..." Misty explained to Ash who now had a very shocked look on his  
face.  
"So that means... we can't move away from each other, until we find out how  
to break the curse..." Ash sighed. This was frustrating. "How are we meant  
to get changed or... or... how are we meant to do anything?" Ash asked a  
just as frustrated Misty.  
"I don't know... I guess we'll just have to make the best of things hey? And  
I think we'd better stay here just incase the answer is in this town, or the  
cure I guess." Misty said. "C'mon we'd better get going... here hold my  
hand, we can't take any chances with this." Misty held out her hand for Ash  
who took it hesitantly. They blushed again. They began to walk down the  
street again getting 'Awww how cute are those two' looks from passing  
Trainers and just plain on people. Misty began to get pissed off with  
everyone after a while.  
Soon after they arrived at the stadium where there were already loads of  
Trainers. They sat down on the seats and Prof. Oak started to talk. "This...  
is the brand new Poke-ball. It is High-tech and can catch Pokemon upto level  
50 which are Psychic types without a doubt. It makes the Pokemon more  
friendly and raises it's level. It is called a Tech-ball." There was a loud  
mutter through out the crowd as they eagerly anticipated the announcement of  
who would be taking one of these home. "As you all know, these are extremely  
hard to come by at the moment and we will be giving one away to a random  
trainer who is here today... So with out further ado, the lucky Trainer who  
recives this Tech-ball is..." Prof. Oak put his hand into a box next to him  
and pulled out a small peice of paper. He read the name on the paper out  
loud. "...Ash Ketchum!" Ash and Misty were taken back by this. Now they were  
both going to have to go down there, which would look really stupid. Ash  
stood up as did Misty and they both began to walk down the stairs towards  
where Prof. Oak was standing. Prof. Oak looked very shocked to see Misty  
coming down aswell. "Uhh... here Ash... Um, might I ask why Misty came down  
with you aswell...?" Prof. Oak asked suspiciously.  
"We'll explain the situation later, okay Proffesor?" Ash asked him. Prof.  
Oak nodded his head in agreement. The two trainers began to walk back upto  
their seats... "God this is crap... um, I mean... stupid?"*Thakyou for that  
line Traci!* Ash stuttered. He knew Misty didn't really aprove of him  
swearing yet, but much to his suprise, she giggled. "I can't belive I have  
to go everywhere you go... I'm gonna have to go in the shower with you with  
the size of the ones at the Pokemon Centers! And I'm gonna have to sleep in  
the same bed as you! God, this is going to be a long... how ever it takes  
for us to be able to walk away again..." Ash pouted. Misty too was upset  
about all that was happening at the moment. But I guess they'd just have to  
get used to it. *They sure will. With what I've got planned for them, they  
are going to be stuck together for a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time! ^^ *  
  
www.this.is.my.family.I.found.it.all.on.my.own.my.name.stitch.what.about.oha  
na.ohana.means.family.family.means.no.one.gets.left.behind.lilo.stitch.com.a  
u  
  
Prof. Oak talked for a hour more before he let everyone go. Ash and Misty  
hadn't really been listening though. They had been thinking about what they  
were going to do untill they found out the cure for this 'curse'. Prof. Oak  
had gone back to the Pokemon Center with them so he could find out what was  
going on at the moment. They explained everything which had happened and  
what Misty knew about the legend. Prof. Oak had too heard of the 'Stitch  
Legend' which people often called it. "Well I guess you're stuck, untill  
that is you develope a crush on each other and admit you love each other ina  
way no one could ever imagine. Then Stitch should appear again and set you  
free of the curse. And you should be able to catch Stitch with you  
Tech-ball."  
"You mean that little alien... Stitch... is a Pokemon? So this City was  
named after Stitch... That explains alot. But, you mean we're going to be  
stuck together for the rest of our lives unless we fall in love with each  
other and then find a way no one would ever imagine you would admit your  
love? Oh man!" Ash sighed. This definatley was going to be a long long few  
weeks/ days /months or even years. "Oh this really is crap... um, I mean...  
stupid?"  
"Ash cut it out. You can swear I don't mind anymore. Has this ever happened  
to anyone else before? I mean we can't be the first ones can we? Do you know  
someone who could help us, I mean they could atleast tell us what the  
special way to admit we love each other. Then if we know that and we fall in  
love, we'll atleast know the right way to tell each other." Misty questioned  
the old fart *no offense to all Prof. Oak likers but I hate him so... oh  
well shit happens.* infront of her.  
Prof. nodded his head, "Yes this has happened to millions of people before  
and they all who are not still stuck together have actually turned out being  
married and couldn't be happier. And yes I happen to know one particuallar  
person who has been through this situation before and is willing to help all  
who fall under the spell. She is an old coligue of mine, she lives afew  
blocks away from here. This is her address." Prof. scribbled some words on a  
peice of paper and handed it to Ash and Misty. It read '3 Lilo Street'.  
Misty folded it up and put it into her pocket. "You'd better get going, she  
was planning on taking a trip to Australia tomorrow. Her name is Prof.  
Ohana." So with Prof. Oaks last words, Ash and Misty set off for Prof.  
Ohana's house. It seemed like it took ages to get to her house as they both  
kept getting zapped for moving too far away from each other but it actually  
only took 10 minutes. Once there they rang the door bell and it barely  
finished when a tall lady opened the door. She wore pretty casual clothes,  
well for a Pokemon Reshearcher any way, had long brown hair and blue eyes.  
She looked rather young which was probably the case as she was a coligue of  
Prof. Oak's.  
"Why hello, who are you two?" Prof. Ohana asked.  
"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Misty, she's a friend of mine. Prof. Oak  
sent us. We have had the Stitch Curse put on us and we need to know how we  
are meant to admit we love each other, not that we do or anything! But if we  
do eventually develop a crush on each other, then i guess we'll have to use  
it..." Ash aked Prof. Ohana. Something about the expression on Prof. Ohana's  
face told Ash they weren't going to get far with this.  
"I'm sorry but the way to break the curse is different for everyone. I guess  
I could tell you, it might help you with the sort of things that Stitch  
looks for... okay I will tell you. Me and my husband, Darren, were walking  
along a path and we had the curse upon us, we had been stuck together for 3  
weeks and we had developed a crush on one another, although we had never met  
each other before this, and we were nearly hit by a bus as we crossed the  
road, and with a near death experience like that you nearly always tell a  
secret to the person closest to you. We both admited we love each other and  
Stitch re-appeared. We didn't have the time to capture him though... he got  
away and we got married 5 years later." Misty and Ash were staring at the  
lady infrount of them interested in what she was saying and taking  
everything in. "The curse is a one off, once you've had it upon you, you can  
never get it again. So basically the things Stich is looking for things are  
that could be life threatening or exciting." She smiled. Misty nodded her  
head signaling she understood what needed to happen.  
"Thankyou Prof. Ohana. That's a big help! C'mon Mist, we've gotta let her  
get ready for her trip." Ash took Misty's hand in his and began to lead her  
out of the Pokemon Lab. Misty waved on the way out and yelled "Bye bye." Ash  
let go of Misty's hand as they arrived out side. "So now all we need to do  
is fall in love. Which belive me could take a while." Ash said with a sad  
look. Misty nodded in agreement. "I guess we'd better get back to the  
Pokemon Center, hey? It's starting to get late ans we'll need to book a  
room." Misty nodded again and they began to walk back to the Center.  
By the time they got back it was 7 o'clock at night. Trainers where pilled  
on top of each other trying to get their Pokemon to the Chansey at the desk  
which was admitting Pokemon for check-ups while Nurse Joy was over at a  
different desk signing people in for their rooms. Ash and Misty walked upto  
Nurse Joy. "Could we have a room please? We need a place to stay for the  
night." Ash asked Nurse Joy who was obviously very stressed out by all the  
Pokemon being sent in for check ups.  
"Uhh, sure I guess. We've only got one room left and it has 2 single beds in  
it. Okay?" She told the two trainers. They agreed to it and took their key.  
Their room was pretty average. It had two single beds on either side of the  
room, a T.V. and a picture phone. The bathroom and toilets were down the  
hall so it was going to look dumb if either of them needed to go to the  
toilet and they both walked into the same one ^^. Ash and Misty sighed, they  
were either going to have to sleep in the same bed which was a meter wide  
*which probably would have been the wise choice as they can't move further  
than a meter away* or push the two singles together so they wouldn't get  
shocked. Or they could do neither and put up with one continuous shock the  
whole night but we wouldn't want that now would we? They chose to puch the  
two single beds together. Try as they might they just couldn't move either  
of the beds! Not even with all their Pokemon helping so they ended up  
sleeping in the same bed any how. It wasn't exactly their kind of an idea of  
sleeping but what are you gonna do? Then came the moment Ash had been  
dreding since he found out he was unable to move away from his best  
friend...  
"C'mon Ash , I need to go have a shower." Ash flinched. He was going to have  
to shower with Misty?  
"No! I refuse to have a shower with you! I wont do it! What if my mum found  
out?" Ash screamed. Misty frowned.  
"That's the thing she WONT find out! I'm not gonna tell her, I'm pretty sure  
you wont tell her, so what other way will she find out that you had to have  
a shower with me? If you're that shy about it we'll get changed into our  
bathers and go in like that okay?" Misty explained to Ash. "Just turn the  
opposite direction of me while we're getting changed okay?"  
Ash still didn't like the idea though. "For one thing, I'm not shy about it  
I just don't happen to like the idea of seeing my best friend naked! And  
okay I'll take my bathers as long as you take yourse." Ash told Misty  
matter-of-factly. Misty agreed and the set off towards the bathroom, Ash  
following closely. Ash seemed abit calmer now but as soon as he saw where  
they were headed he stopped. "Misty! I am not going in the girls one!"  
"Too bad you're coming in." Misty said dragging him by the colar into the  
bathroom/ toilets what ever you wish. Afew girls screamed and covered their  
body as they saw Ash but there probably wasn't any use, he had covered his  
face in embarasment. "Get in there you freak." Misty said as she practically  
threw Ash into the shower. Suddenly Misty got shocked by the invisable  
force. "Owch that hurts!" She wailed.  
Ash giggled. "Thats what you get for throwing me a meter away from you..."  
Ash turned his back on Misty who did the same as they got their bathers on.  
Ash was blushing furiously at this point. They turned around and face each  
other once they had both changed into their bathers."C'mon turn on the  
water! You wanted a shower, you got it now hurry up before I change my mind  
already!" Misty frowned at her friend as she steeped out of the place the  
water would land and put the hot water on full blast. Boiling hot water  
lashed down on Ash's body, it was like getting burnt by a Charizard if his  
flamethrower were made out of water. Ash screamed in pain. Misty suddenly  
turned on some cold water cooling it off making Ash stop the ear spliting  
wail. Misty sighed in relife as his voice died down.  
"Remind me never to do that again, Ash..." Misty said as Ash looked angrily  
over at the red head. Then Misty stepped under the water too. They both  
blushed as they realised their position. Their bodys were vertually touching  
and their faces about half a centimeter away. "I'll make this quick... it's  
embarasing enough as it is, I don't need to be this close to you for half a  
bloody hour." Misty explained. Ash nodded. He was sure that he was way more  
embarassed than her, for one thing she hadn't been dragged into a room with  
half dressed guy's when Ash was dragged into a room with half dressed girls.  
20 minutes later the two thirteen year olds stepped back into their room at  
the Pokemon Center. "Well I never knew I could be so embarassed in my whole  
life." Ash floped back onto the single bed as Misty sat down next to him.  
"This is hell... I don't want to have to go through that for the rest of my  
life."  
"Don't worry... We'll stay at a hotel tomorrow night, one with a private  
bathroom." Misty said which made Ash brighten up a little. It wasn't long  
before the two had gotten sick of watching T.V. and decided to call it a  
night. The both slipped under the quilt of the single bed and talked for a  
while. "I wish we didn't have this curse on us... god this is crap... We  
wont be able to do anything we usually do..."  
"I know. I guess we'll just have to get used to it, it could be a while  
before this curse is broken... Well good night Misty..." Ash said and rolled  
over onto his side.  
"Goodnight Ash..." Misty said in a whisper so Ash only just heard.  
  
www.does.stitch.have.to.go.in.this.rocket.well.can.stitch.say.goodbye.thanky  
ou.stitch.my.name.stitch.ok.ok.then.youd.be.happy.cos.its.smarter.than.me.co  
m  
  
Ok thats all for this chapter. I think it's good. Do you think so too?  
Please review. If I don't get one review, I wont continue so if you liked  
it, I'd advise you to review. Ok bye bye.  
~:~Mistys Twin~:~ 


End file.
